


The Nights of Lupercal

by PrincessofProse



Series: The Witches Of Hermitville [3]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: A form of Abstinence, A form of fasting, Alternate Universe - Chilling Adventures of Sabrina, BDSM, Bad Jokes, Chases, DON'T SHIP REAL PEOPLE, Declarations Of Love, Dom!False, Dom/sub, Femdom, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I think at least?, It's only in ch3, Labyrinths, Lupercalia, Midnight Picnics, Moonbathing, Multi, Nonbinary Viktor | Iskall85, Picnics, Porn IS the plot, Satanism, Sex Rituals, Smut, Spanking, Stargazing, Sub!Xisuma, Suggestive Themes, Swearing, Tango is still a Succubus, That Should Be It - Freeform, Trans!EvilX, Water Sex, almost forgot those, mentions of mpreg, minecraft personas ONLY, sex dungeons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessofProse/pseuds/PrincessofProse
Summary: There is no reason for the witches to 'not' take some time off and just enjoy each other's company
Relationships: Etho/Evil X, FalseSymmetry/Xisumavoid (Video Blogging RPF), Joe Hills/Zombie Cleo, Natalie Arnold/Viktor | Iskall85, impulseSV/Tango Tek/Zedaph (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: The Witches Of Hermitville [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086695
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. The Matching

Father Xisuma remembers the days at the academy when the students would drop anything that wasn't in their interest and dedicate their time to Lupercalia. Instead of their typical satanic choir, they'd learn the whimsical dance that served to match them to another witch. And should any teacher choose to make grades, then those would be horrendously bad. 

But the days he used to teach at the academy are long over and past and Xisuma is now the spiritual leader of a little, predominately male coven in the middle of nowhere.

He checked everything over once again: The picnic baskets were fully packed with an assortment of fruits, the castle and the beasties would be under the watchful eye of Ren, and he himself would have little to worry about while indulged by False and her soothing calmness. 

Even Joe had managed to take some days off from the Academy, just to spend these few nights in the comfort and familiarity of Hermitville and its coven. And with Cleo, of course. 

He wondered what would be if all witches would assemble and half of them would just pull the names of the other half from a glass jar, as the Romans used to do it. Or maybe they'd actually spend time going through the traditional matching dance that witches always performed on the first night of Lupercalia. 

But then, what role would love and sexual compatibility have? What joy would there be for Stress, if she couldn't spend time with Iskall? And there was no one else who knew about his preferences in bed as False did. And that even though they were just casual hookups.

As boring as it might have been, maybe just having the couples tell him they'd participate was enough. It was the same every time, after all: Stress and Iskall, Cleo and Joe, Him and False and Etho and Xavier. 

And, well, Impulse and Zedaph had their fun with Tango, but that wasn't exclusive to Lupercalia.

After checking everything once again, X went to sleep. It wasn't late, but he'd have two eventful nights ahead of him - and he wanted to make the most of them.


	2. The Courting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of the festival is upon us!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please mind I took some slight liberties with the way Lupercalia actually works…

Ren arrived early the night of The Courting. He wanted to be the one to put the beasties to bed early, since they'd be allowed to stay up late the next day. Help him out with _the Dungeons_.

So the couples had parted ways with each other, each heading their own way. There were a few locations that they used every year, switching between them as to not get bored. 

This year, Stress and Iskall had decided to take on the longest hike to a tree house that the warrior had built on the biggest and oldest oak tree all of Hermitville knew. In autumn, lots of Mortals made their way up there to pick apples. But now was the evening before Lupercalia in the middle of February, not autumn. 

Their hike up to the tree was relaxed, filled with bad, cheesy jokes and the occasional growling stomach. None of them had had dinner in anticipation of tonight's picnic. 

"So, what did one lung say to the other?" they asked, a little, amused sparkle almost lighting up the dark forest in their good eye. 

Stress giggled like a giddy child before she managed to give him a _Don't Know_

"We clearly be-lung together!" and they both laughed at the joke - or maybe they laughed at how bad it was. They didn't know either. 

Once at the tree house, the two witches started taking off their outer clothing, left in their underwear. Very pretty undergarments, fit for the occasion, that was.

And while Iskall prepared the blood, the milk and the wool, Stress laid out the picnic blanket and unpacked all the fruits. 

Hell, but they looked delicious!

They underwent the ritual quickly, but in their own way. When it came to wiping off the blood, Iskall had leaned in close to their girlfriend's ear and whispered "You might think my jokes are pretty cheesy, but I think they're rather Gouda!"

And they used her burst of laughter to complete the deed. And by the time it was her turn to wipe the blood off their forehead, they were still laughing.

* * *

  
The ritual had been completed in a more conservative fashion by the Cleo and Joe. The two had wandered off to a little pond not far from the castle, since Cleo's Zombie limbs couldn't carry her very far. There, they had unpacked and undressed, constantly telling stories of their students and the shit they always did. 

They paused their story-time for the ritual where each of them narrated in way too much detail what it is they were doing - and obviously as nonsensical as it could get. 

But the moment they had finished, Joe immediately resumed his story. 

"And these girls really thought they could sneak out of the _Academy of Unseen Arts_ and into a party, hosted by mortals! And when I managed to find them, they were in the middle of a game of _Truth and Dare!_ And what a game it had been! They were in only their underwear when I found them! 

The woman pretend-gasped "Scandalous!" she exclaimed

You wouldn't laugh if you saw the way they dress by now. By the Dark Lord's name, there's such a chaos out there! Very unbefitting of our 1920s morals!" 

Cleo sighed. "You've told me so many stories already, I feel like I need to tell you something, too. Oh, I know! You know how Mumbo's sons, Jeremiah and Gregory, came here early this year?" At Joe's puzzling look, she added "Vicky gave up custody after all. You can't raise witch children when you're excommunicated and with a mortal. So anyways, this little girl had told Jeremiah on the first day that the next day would be her birthday. It wasn't. The next day, she had told Gregory that the following day would be her birthday. Jeremiah heard that and was very unpleased. And what do you think did he consider the proper action? Grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her. He was unrelenting - kept at it for almost ten minutes!" The two giggled at the story for a little bit, then quieted down, listening to the soft splashing sounds of the water.

After a while, the Zombie woman spoke up "I really missed you, you know?"

"I can only imagine. I missed you too"

And after a bit more silence and even more water splashing, the two simultaneously said "I love you"

* * *

  
The most conventional procedure came from the most unconventional of the couples. Father Xisuma and False weren't even a couple - they just considered themselves _Occasional Hookups_. 

So it wasn't a surprise when the smile they gave each other during the ritual was a smile they willed upon their lips. Or that they hadn't talked on the way to the cave entrance at which they'd stay and stargaze. They had spent most of the evening in comfortable silence - and that's also how they'd spend the rest of it. 

Very surprising, on the other hand, had been that it was False who had carried the basket and walked slightly ahead. Or that she had offered X to give him a little massage while whispering sweet sins in his ear. And he just couldn't get enough of all the things she promised to do to him the following night.

Well, it would have been surprising to anyone else, but things between them had always been like this - and they always would be. 

And the High Priest could only be grateful to the Dark Lord for having spared False and sent _her_ \- one of his best warriors - down to walk the earth. 

Because there was nothing he could ever do show her how much it meant to him that there was someone so willing to indulge him as she was.

* * *

  
Out on a clearing was yet another couple. They didn't mind the rules they had to follow; They never did. Instead, the two white haired guys had jumped on each other the moment they had reached their destination. 

They kissed until their minds went numb and the sparks between them threatened to light a fire. Lips on lips, tongue, teeth; And yet: It wasn't enough!

"We had a deal" the taller of the two managed to whisper once they broke apart.

"We should break it"

"We're supposed to spend the night in unholy abstinence"

"We're _encouraged_ to. And besides, what's the Dark Lord gonna do if we don't?"

"This isn't about the Dark Lord. It's about us. We've hold off from sex since the fasting period began. We can wait one more night."

And the smaller one of the two broke the hug and stepped away. He started with the setup of the picnic.

"You better make tomorrow night worthwhile, you hear me!" he told his boyfriend with a pout.

They stayed in silence up until they had to wipe the blood off of each other's foreheads. That's when the smaller one gave the other the biggest bed eyes and a hushed "I love you, Etho"

"Oh, Xavier, you sly little-! I love you too"

And with that, Evil X could only smirk. Maybe he'd get Etho to trespass their deal. 

He just had to test his resolve. 

So at one point, EX picked up a strawberry, placed it in his mouth and kissed his partner, transferring over abundant saliva and the little fruit.

"You can't get me. Not even with the mental symbol of sex."

"To be fair, it's more fertility than sex."

"And what would you do if I saw this as an invite to _impregnate_ you?" Alone the mental image was enough to make heat pool in his lower regions. He wore nothing but underwear and _Oh!_ how embarrassing it would be if his arousal could be seen.

But then again, it might play into his plan of seducing Etho and breaking his resolve.

As it would turn out, that resolve was made of something more potent than Damascus Steel.

* * *

All the way back in Hermitville, on the roof of one of the many houses, two witches and a succubus lay in each other's arms, having skipped all the formalities of the festival while still participating in their own way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I should mention that Jeremiah and Gregory are Jrumbot & Grumbot!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! And if you did, please let me know! I tried really hard to get this out in the hopes that it might get me some reaction or feedback from you. So, don't hold back!
> 
> Also, happy Valentine's Day!


	3. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now, for the climax: A frenzy of orgiastic carnality!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This became much less about magically moving maze-walls and much more sexual than I had first intended.
> 
> Well, read with caution, mind the newly-added tags and enjoy<3!

The Moon was but a tiny little sliver on the dark, starry sky, but the first howl of the half hell-hound was enough to fool you into thinking tonight was a full moon. 

But for 4 couples of witches, the howl had meant the beginning of their annual hunt. The prey had taken off into the labyrinthine Dungeon, spreading out across several floors and so many more secret passageways. 

Just a few moments after, a second howl ruptured the silence and set free the energy that had been buzzing inside the hunters, threatening to spill over like a potion bubbling away in the wrong cauldron. They, too, set off into The Dungeon; each with their own spanking toy made from the felt of a goat.

Ren then made his way into the castle. In its tower's highest floor, on a carpet made from the finest wool, there lay four magical papers, surrounded by a dozen little wooden children.  
He settled in their middle.

The coloured spots indicated each and every one of the participants and Ren couldn't suppress a smirk when he thought about all the fun he would have messing around and metaphorically decking out the cards tonight. 

_Stress ran as quick as her short legs would carry her, a smile having found its permanent place on her face. Eventually, a little giggle escaped her lips as he practically flew down the sets of stairs. She couldn't escape or match Iskall's physical abilities, but she_ could _outsmart them._  
_And they_ never _ran down stairs, no matter the situation._  
_As always, she stuck by what her mother had told her: Always stay on the right wall when in a maze. It worked - but it wasn't foolproof._  
_Way too early, she found herself face to face with a dead end. She prayed and without wasting even a tick, she turned back, running the other way; always keeping right. Somewhere behind her was her partner, just far enough that she could hear the echo of their steps. They were so quiet, however, that her own heartbeat would have covered it if only she let it._  
_They'd catch up to her soon. She could already feel her speed lessen. She either had to hide or find a secret shortcut._

His gaze suddenly focused on the bright magenta spot that had already descended into the deepest layer, a lime coloured spot behind her, yet far enough away that she could have very easily lost them.  
Should he intervene? No, she was doing fine and beyond.  
Instead, he directed his attention to the little purple spot that must just have found a secret stairways, for he returned to the otherwise empty first floor.

_Xisuma's breath was laboured as he finished climbing up the ladder hidden behind the huge bed that he had just used as a cover. False had been right behind him until there, but he had taken a sharp left turn at just the right time: She couldn't tell which of three corridors he had run down._  
_None of them obviously, but it was so easy to miss the entrance to the bedroom if you were running. And she was showcasing speeds he hadn't witnessed before._  
_He assumed all those three hallways would be dead ends and she'd quickly return and find the bedroom - and therefore also his route of escape._  
_If he was honest, the hunt had never been to his liking, but there was something about the adrenaline rushing through his veins like the most addicting drug that enthralled him now more than ever._  
_He walked for a bit, intending to let his follower find him. Of course, he could always hide until the night was over, but where would the fun in that be?_

Ren scanned the maps for False and found she was walking up the main stairs. She had probably used her own map to locate her partner and was slowly but surely creeping her way towards him, just to suddenly appear before him and claim her prize. He couldn't help but chuckle at that.

Oh, Xisuma had no idea what he was in for!

His eyes trailed to the dark red dot with the weirdest most random-seeming running pattern. But in truth, the half-witch knew the other was searching for something specific. Ren had included that room for his amusement alone. He didn't stay to focus on its movements - Evil X was probably the most competent of the hunted.

 _Xavier knew that Etho wasn't far behind him. But that was the intention. EX wasn't going to be apprehended_ somewhere _in this forsaken structure; He'd submit and admit his defeat in one place and one place only._  
_And Etho knew that very well. If he was to use the paddle strapped to his waist at any time, then his partner would just fight him in a very unpolite fashion, then continue searching. And none of them wanted to see him with non-sexual bruises when the sun would next rise above the horizon._  
_He followed the twists and turns of the hallway, first left, then right, followed by yet another right. The turns should have slowed him down, but they served to give him more and more speed, so that-_  
_Shit!_  
_He was a fucking stupid idiot who didn't even realise he had well been on the way to a dead end!_  
_As much as Etho was letting him have this the way he wanted, they couldn't possibly avoid this. This would be the end for the two, would it?_

Ren had observed the relatively slow pace at which a blue and an orange dot were moving, more jogging than running, if he had to put a name on it. 

But suddenly, one of the beasties pulled on his arm, directing his attention to the red dot he had chosen to ignore earlier: The cards must not have been good for Xavier this morning, since he had reached a dead end. Etho was still behind him, just now rounding the last corner and Ren acted quickly. The half-witch reached into the map, practically grabbing the wall and pushing it aside, just enough for the hunted to fit through. 

A sigh escaped his lips. The couple was the most competitive and handing either of them a win would be everything but fair.

 _As a Zombie, Cleo couldn't run fast; She was affected by_ Rigor Mortis _, for pity's sake! So her and Joe had only once had a proper hunt and that was long ago, when she was still alive._  
_She always had to brew potions in advance to enhance her physical abilities and magic was always involved, even if it was theoretically against the rules._  
_And yet, she still moved at what seemed to be a glacial pace._  
_But hey, at least her body wouldn't hurt if she ran too much or for too long._ And _Joe was a teacher which meant he wasn't the most fit person._  
_So the two joggen behind each other and eventually, one of them would burst out in laughter at the hilarity of the situation._  
_They imagined tripping and falling to the floor or coming across a different couple and the mental images that brought them were really funny. Sometimes, Joe even threw a joke her way and she swore she'd eventually break his legs._  
_But tonight was not the night._  
_To her right, a bedroom with pink velvet covering every imaginable corner opened and she could swear they were running in circles. They had passed that room twice already._  
Ah, Heaven. What does it matter? _she wondered and just entered, throwing away the nightgown that had protected her cold skin from the colder air surrounding them._  
_She gently climbed on the bed, careful to not destroy the fabrics and bandages that covered the missing part of her midriff._  
_First opportunity, she threw herself at her lover, locking her lips with his as he moved his hands down her sides, stopping at her butt. He caressed her cheeks as if they were made of the finest porcelain and not moldy flesh._  
_Too eagerly, she tried to deepen the kiss. Only to receive a_ smack! _to her butt with the goat-felt whip the two had used ever since they could remember._  
_They moaned in tandem, both feeling pure pleasure from the little toy that was merely supposed to symbolise fertility._

Ren had noticed that one couple already had stopped the hunt and started drowning in each other and the pleasure that the night would bring upon them.  
But there were three more and he watched as a little purple point was about to collide with a yellow one. 

_Xisuma had stood around a corner, waiting to see whether False would find the way he used to escape. But she didn't come out of there, so he just walked, searching for a place where he'd like to be discovered._  
_Obviously, he never knew where his partner was, but she knew his whereabouts and that was more than enough for him to keep moving._  
_And he got lucky rather quickly, since he had managed to find a room with 4 entrances and nothing more than a pair of handcuffs hanging from the ceiling and a floor made of wool._  
_And would you look at that: They were the perfect height for him!_  
_He didn't dare to leave and risk not finding this place anymore; Especially since the idea of getting chained to the ceiling and spanked and teased with the crop he knew False had was enough to make him shudder and have heat pool in his lower belly._  
_So he made his circles: Walked in one entrance and out another, then reappeared at a third and so on. The walls here were connected in a weird way, but he didn't mind. He might as well be walking the ceiling - as long as he gets fucked by the end._  
_Not too much time had passed when suddenly, upon rounding a corner, he stood face to face with his predator._  
_He turned on his heel and ran, not even wondering about how she had arrived there without making one single sound to give her away._  
_The moment his feel came in contact with the beautifully soft carpet of the room, he tripped - on purpose, that is!_  
_And before his brain had had the chance to register it was now on the floor, he found False was on top of him, straddling his waist and pinning down his arms._  
_Like the lioness that she was, she dove straight in, biting and sucking hickies into his neck. He couldn't help suppress the moans and keens that escaped him, but there was something so incredibly satanic about the way her tight rubbed just perfectly against his still clothed dick, it ought to have been illegal to feel this good._

Ren shook his head in amusement at how the second couple had settled down, and started to indulge each other in sweet sins and spit.

However, he did notice that the magenta dot was now in a very similar position to the red one before. But should he intervene this time, too?

 _Stress had gone so much longer than expected and had only run into the very first dead end._  
_But all good things must come to an end and make way to something even better, didn't they?_  
_So when Iskall was only a bit away, she could only smile. This was a situation in which she'd gladly be considered the loser._  
_She watched attentively as the strips of the flogger in their hand bounced with every panting breath her partner took._  
_By the Dark Lord, how good that must feel against the insides of her thighs!_  
_It took all her restraint not to moan at the mental image she had inflicted upon herself, but alone the knowledge that just a bit farther down the corridor was a couch with plenty of pillows had her wet._  
_Not that she hadn't been wet all along. Iskall should have_ something _to lick up the moment they buries their face between her folds._  
_Out of nowhere, the wall behind her moved and before she knew it, she found herself on the other side of it, far away from her partner._  
_She sighed. Of course this would happen to her! But hey, maybe she could find a way back, right?_  
_And if not, Iskall still had means of locating her._  
_She slowly walked forward, too exhausted to do anything else. She prayed there was an easy way for her lover to get to her quickly._  
_And by her definition, they had appeared instantly, scaring the living Heaven out of her._  
_Impulsively, she screamed and ran the other way - and straight into a bedroom with one of the biggest beds she'd seen._  
_Before she could react, two strong arms grabbed her from behind and raised her onto the bed. That same set of hands got rid of all the clothing still covering the two of them._  
_Stress had just positioned herself on her back when she felt that wonderfully sharp pleasure in her thighs and she gave a hoarse scream. Her breath was still laboured, after all. But that didn't matter._  
_Not when she relished in the pain-pleasure Iskall was causing her. Not when her hands found their hair and certainly not when a curious pink tongue started licking its way along the forming bruises up to her clit.'_

Ren had watched three couples settle, but the dark red spot remained moving and he was seriously wondering if Xavier would still have enough stamina for the main course.  
He wasn't left wondering for long, since the two remaining spots, dark red and teal, came to a halt in what he assumed could only be their destination.

 _He was out of breath, but he just_ had _to keep going. He wouldn't settle for anything but that special room made for him!_  
_He turned left on the next corner and jackpot!_  
_The Dark Lord must have listened to his prayers, because right before him was a pit in the floor filled to the brim with water and other substances._  
_He dove straight in, not even bothering to get rid of his opened shirt and boxers, opening his arms to welcome Etho into the lukewarm liquids._  
_His partner landed with a big splash of water and a strong impact._  
_They both_ Oof _-ed, then started giggling._  
_But way too soon, Etho pulled himself out of the other's arms and relentlessly brought down the paddle on his arse. It didn't hurt as much as it should have, much to his dismay_  
_The next time EX looked at his partner, his eyes were blown and his cheeks strongly pink. The aphrodisiacs mixed into the water started to affect them and Xavier couldn't have been happier when a hand ghosted down his skin and under his boxers and started thumbing at the wet folds there._  
_Etho's hips thrusted into his own, shallow and lazy and the taller whispered "And what if I am about to fulfil the promise I made you yesterday?"_  
_"You wouldn't" he smirked, his teeth finding the other's neck and attaching themselves there like a leech._  
_"But what if I did?"_  
_"Then I might just let you…"_

Ren sighed. How long this had taken!

But now it was over and he could usher the beasties to bed, before going to sleep himself. 

You didn't become that pretty without your beauty sleep!

And before he closed his eyes that night, he thought of two witches and their eager succubus partner who had told them earlier that day that he had a way to help the two celebrate Lupercalia.  
He had spoken of chains, collar and gags and the hell-hound couldn't _not_ groan at the mental image of a blindfolded, gagged Tango tied to the ceiling getting double penetrated by his boyfriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, hope that was ok! The thing is: I'm a sex-repulsed Asexual and I find essentially no pleasure in sex. Believe me, I've tried. So I don't know if what I've done is actually right in the very least. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed and please do tell me what you thought of it! Especially since this is the 2nd 'explicit' story I ever wrote and it kept me up at night.
> 
> Fun Fact: Pagan Roman Lupercalia saw the people sacrificing goats & dogs. They'd use the pelt of the goat to create long stripes. During the Hunt, the Luperci-Priests would run around wearing nothing but the felt of a wolf and whip every woman with the goat-felt-stripes. That way, they thought to increase fertility
> 
> Anyways, I thank you for reading and we might meet again soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this - even though it's lacking a lot. But no worries: Tomorrow will grace you with a fluffy chapter and the day after that, the 15th, The Hunt will bring a lot of action and spiceness!
> 
> Hope you enjoy^.~


End file.
